


Candid.

by KensingtonRaw



Series: Pissing Off Ignis. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports, ignis and gladio's friends with benefits arrangement, noct is asleep the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensingtonRaw/pseuds/KensingtonRaw
Summary: Gladio and Ignis might have an arrangement, but Prompto has a camera.And he has no idea what to do with the photos he's snapped of Gladio and Ignis doing, something, in an alleyway.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Pissing Off Ignis. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Candid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



Candid;

_adjective_

1\. Truthful and straightforward; frank.  
_“His responses were remarkably candid”_  
2\. ( a photograph of a person) taken informally, especially without the subject’s knowledge.  
_“It is better to let a photographer mingle in the action in order to take candid shots”_

Prompto waited until he was 100%, no hesitation, absolutely certain, sure, positive, convinced beyond a doubt, that Noctis was asleep before he picked up his camera and snuck out onto the balcony. He even gave the bed a nervous kick on the way past to see if Noct would stir - but sure enough the Prince kept on dreaming, and the coast was clear.

For now, anyway.

Ignis had gone out for supplies not too long ago, and Gladio was doing his usual shmooze for gossip down in the hotel lobby, a task he always seemed to make a meal out of - which today was just as well, if _any_ of his friends saw what Prompto had on his camera he’d die on the spot. Multiple times probably, no chance of anyone reviving him, game over.

Prompto opened the balcony door quietly and stepped out into the cold night air, well, not that cold really. But even then, the rain that had barely begun when they’d finally gotten back from the market was turning into something of a storm, water dripping from the balcony above and leaving a clear line on the concrete floor between wet and dry. He hunkered into the corner where the balcony railing met the side of the building and brought his camera’s screen so close to his face that he could barely focus on it.

Prompto had been scared plenty since they’d left Insomnia - magiteks, monsters, and bounty hunters all on their trail - but if he was honest with himself he’d never been quite so nervous as he was now, clicking the wheel on his camera to open up the pictures folder. 

And there they were, not particularly great compositions - Prompto prided himself on his shots no matter the time of day, but these late-night snaps had come out indistinct and grainy. It was probably because his hands had been shaking as he took them, he hadn’t really been expecting to see Ignis give Gladio a blowjob in the alleyway after all.

Prompto was just relieved he hadn’t dropped the camera when Ignis had stood up and pissed right in Gladio’s face.

He thumbed at the clickwheel to swap between the small collection of shots, Ignis on his knees, Gladio holding a hand over his mouth, Prompto imagined that he was trying to keep quiet.

Ignis certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Not that Prompto was thinking about that, about the look on Gladio’s face - one that he’s never seen before, an open and unguarded bliss that almost made him look like a stranger. But he wasn’t a stranger, he was Gladio.

Prompto had spent the last few days sticking to Noct’s side like glue, riding in the backseat with him and leaving Ignis and Gladio to their serious Kingsgaurd discussions whilst Noct talked about fish and Prompto tried not to think about two of the most important people in his life having dirty alleyway sex.

He paused, as he looked over the last photo in the set; Gladio looking up at Ignis from the floor as his tongue ran over his lips.

The lips that were covered in piss.

Prompto felt his face getting hot, as his eyes took in every single pixel on the tiny screen. It was really too small for him to see much of anything, but he hadn’t dared transfer them to his phone for a closer look. He should delete them, just let them disappear into the ether and whilst he’s at it never think about what he’d seen ever again in his entire life.

His thumb had never moved to that delete button though, every moment he could get away from the rest of the group he found himself looking at the pictures again, and looking led to thinking, and thinking led to imagining, and imagining led to-

Well, it hadn’t led to anything yet, but that was because Prompto had standards; there was a line that he had drawn in the sand, and that line was the difference between finding a moment alone to guiltily look at candid camera shots of your friends, and then actually taking the time to jerk yourself off to the photos of your friends having sex that you took without them knowing.

There was a noise from the room, and Prompto snapped to attention as the balcony door slid open, sitting bolt upright and ready to lie to Noct about what he was doing.

But it wasn’t Noct.

“Everything alright out here?” Gladio’s voice was curious but unconcerned as he stuck his head out of the door, glancing up at the rain before peering down at Prompto with a cocked eyebrow.

“Just trying to free up some memory space” Prompto answered, maybe too quickly, making sure the screen was facing away as he gestured down to the camera.

“Shouldn’t you be getting the next batch developed or something?” Gladio asked but he didn’t sound too interested, “There’s a shop near here isn’t there?”

“Ignis says it’s not safe for us to go out alone right now.” Prompto was keen to swing the topic of conversation away from the camera itself, and he quickly thumbed the power switch, the screen flickering off

“Well that just makes Iggy a hypocrite then, doesn’t it?” Gladio murmured with an eye-roll, stepping out over the door frame and onto the balcony to join him, Prompto let out a nervous laugh and shrugged his agreement as he tried to shove his camera away.

“I guess so.” The balcony wasn’t that big, and with half of it covered in rain Gladio sat down right next to him, back against the wall and biceps pressing against Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto awkwardly tucked his camera under his legs, and he drew his knees up to his chin. “He’s just looking out for us though.” he added.

Prompto didn’t _think_ Gladio would snatch the camera from right by his crotch.

Although maybe he would? Wasn’t that the whole problem here? That Prompto no longer had any idea where Gladio’s boundaries were.

“Hey, we’re all looking out for each other yeah?” Gladio says, giving Prompto a soft shove with his arm. “It’s not just Iggy’s job - we’re a team.”

Prompto nodded at that, heat rising in his cheeks again as an entirely different kind of embarrassment settled in his chest.

“Yeah, I know.” he said quietly, staring at his shoes rather than looking at the larger man, and he hears Gladio huff in response.

“Did you get any good shots today?” He asked, and Prompto’s heart skipped a beat, he knew that Gladio was just trying to change the topic for his sake. But that didn’t help.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Not really.” Prompto said, and he immediately winced - he couldn’t have sounded more suspicious.

“Come on,” Gladio said, an amused warning in his voice, “What did you get? Was it Noct falling over again?” Prompto shook his head, desperately trying to think of a normal excuse.

“I didn’t get any today,” he shrugged, flapping a hand dismissively, “battery gave out.”

“You were literally just looking at it.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“I-” Prompto swallowed, “I don’t have to show you all of my photos you know.” he added, pushing back at Gladio with his arm; trying to play it off as a joke.

“Ok, touchy.” Gladio said with a shrug, but then all of those muscles were suddenly put to use as he shoved Prompto’s head under his armpit and grabbed the camera unceremoniously from the floor as Prompto could only let out an indignant squawk. “Let’s see.”

“Gladio!” Prompto squeaked, half trying to grab the camera back and half terrified of waking Noctis, he wriggled out from under Gladio and slapping at the older man’s arms. “Gladio give it back!”

But the second he saw Gladio’s face, he knew it was too late.

“Gladio I can-” he stammered, but his words failed him as Gladio held up a palm and shook his head, using the other hand to flick through the photos on the screen.

“Not your best work.” Gladio said after a moment, voice contemplative, “I thought this camera had night vision or whatever its called.”

“Night mode.” Prompto answered weakly, trying to convince himself this was a horrible dream - like the one he kept having where Noctis called him fat and then he drowned in a giant Cup Noodle.

“Yeah, so why do these look so shitty?” Gladio asked, like he was critiquing a snapshot of the Regalia or a passing cloud.

“Gladio…” It came out as a whine, Prompto couldn’t understand why Gladio seemed to want to make this worse, why he was teasing him rather than just calling him a pervert or literally throwing him off the building.

Maybe he could throw _himself_ off the building.

“Serves us right for fucking around in an alley, I guess.” Gladio concedes with an easy shrug, and Prompto just stared. “You like what you saw?” he added, like that’s a perfectly normal thing to ask.

“What?” he stammered, “Of course not!” Prompto felt like his brain was about to fall out of his ass. “That’s disgusting!”

Gladio cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Then why did you keep em?” he leaned against the wall nonchalantly, sliding back into a seated position and looking up at Prompto expectantly.

“I didn’t,” Prompto stammered, “I didn’t know what to do with them.”

“Delete them maybe?” Gladio answered, “Or sell ‘em to the papers - they’ll pay good money for shit like this.”

Prompto felt sick.

“I would never do that!” he snapped, hands on his knees as his entire body tensed up. Gladio was the King’s Shield, he had responsibilities; and a very big sword. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, or Ignis!” Prompto felt his face get even redder as he said Ignis’s name, was Ignis going to find out too, was he going to see the photos? 

Would they tell Noct?

“You took these last week?” Gladio asked, dragging Prompto back to reality, “You’ve been sitting on them this whole time?” Prompto winces.

“I was just-” he paused, desperate to get the heat off himself “If I knew you two were together then I wouldn’t have been so freaked out! I would’ve-” Gladio tilts his head to the side,

“Me and Iggy aren’t anything like that,” he interrupted with a shrug, “We just like to mess around,” Gladio finally let his hand fall to his side, the camera forgotten about for a moment as he shifted his focus to Prompto.

“If you were, you could tell me!” Prompto squeaked indignantly, “You don’t have to keep stuff from me and Noct you know, we wouldn’t care that you’re both-”

Gladio chortles at that.

“Ok, ok I get it.” Gladio assured him with a wry smile, “And thanks for the seal of approval. But i’m serious; me and Iggy are just friends.”

 _Like we’re just friends?_ , almost makes its way out of Prompto’s mouth, but he manages to hold it back; to keep the thought bouncing around the inside of his skull rather than outside it.

“You know you can talk to me or Iggy about this stuff you know, if you’re curious about guys.” the casual offer brings Prompto’s thoughts to a jarring halt, “Well maybe not Iggy, he’d probably overthink it.”

Prompto is _not_ the issue here.

“That’s not… I- I like _girls_ ” he stammered out, and it’s not a lie - not really. Prompto likes plenty of girls. He likes the way that they look, and the way they talk, and he likes…. he likes _specific_ girls too - he likes Cindy, and Gentiana is very pretty, and Lady Lunafreya is probably the most beautiful woman in the whole world - it was like, like the way that Noct looked when he talked about her sometimes, his expression always got so soft, and so did his voice, and he’d do this little smile thing where he… Ok _that_ definitely wasn’t relevant to this train of thought.

“So do I.” Gladio replied easily, with a shrug, as if it was that simple. Maybe it was for him, Gladio always seemed to be able to break a situation down into option A and option B, pick one, and then be really stubborn about it.

“Well I don’t like _that_ ” Prompto insisted, whatever other stuff he might have to definitely not think about; he could definitely say he wouldn’t want anybody to piss on him. “I don’t want anyone to piss on me.” he added, just to make sure Gladio knew.

“You wanna try pissing on me?” Gladio asked without skipping a beat.

Prompto thought about Gladio on his knees, looking up and licking his lips. He wants to say nothing, he wants to slide open the door and walk back inside. Gladio can stay on the balcony, and he can keep the camera, and all of this madness and Prompto won’t dignify that question with an answer.

“Do you _want_ me to piss on you?” is what he said instead.

“I don’t offer to do things I don’t want to do.” Gladio said simply, “And neither should you, for the record.” And there was that smirk again, like this was normal - like they were just chatting on the road.

But Prompto knew he wasn’t joking.

“Why do you want me to?” The words were out of his mouth before he’d even thought it through, and Gladio smiled, wide and devious leaning forward until Prompto could almost smell him.

“I like giving people what they want,” he said, and Prompto felt the words in his gut, “So, is that something you would want?”

Prompto knew, rationally speaking, that Gladio was a good looking man; that wasn’t news to him. But when you were the fat kid surrounded by the upper echelons of society, who all happened to be gorgeous, you sort of had to shelve the concept of everyone else’s hotness otherwise you just felt like shit all the time.

This didn’t feel shitty though, staring into Gladio’s eyes, letting his own flick to Gladio’s lips, his stubble. Remembering what he’d seen in the alley, imagining what might happen next.

“I wanna try.” Prompto whispered, and if Gladio had been any further away he might have missed it, but he knew Gladio heard him.

“Great.” Gladio said with a grunt, and then the warmth of his breath was gone as he leaned back, broad shoulders hitting the wall again as he reclined with a smirk. He held his hands out and gestured at his own torso and legs as he sat there. “In your own time.”

Prompto felt like he ran out of steam all at once, settling back on his heels and just staring for a moment. 

He had not thought this through.

“You do piss standing up, right?” Gladio asked with a lazy stretch of his legs, one of his thighs pushing up against Prompto’s, expensive leather transferring heat like a brand. “You’re not gonna do much from there.”

Prompto didn’t think he’d ever stood up so quickly in his life, the headrush throwing him for a second as he took a step backwards into the rain and then jumped back into the shelter the rear of the balcony offered. He looked at Gladio, who had marshalled his face into a gentle smirk, which made Prompto’s face burn even more. He looked away, face red, and craned his head to peer into the room. Noctis was nothing but a bundle of duvets and pillows, and Prompto knew from experience that he would be in there until the morning.

“Just give me a second.” he murmured, stepping away from the glass again until he could pretend it was just him and Gladio here, between concrete and the open air.

Gladio nodded, pulling pinched fingers across his lips in a zipping motion, just looked up at Prompto through his lashes.

Prompto knew what Ignis had done next. He hadn’t hesitated; he’d just unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out - like he was in the bathroom. So that was what he tried to do, like it was the most nonchalant action in the world. And if the zip got stuck for a second and he had to look down whilst he fixed it that wasn’t the end of the world. He stuck his hand into the fly to grab at his not entirely soft dick and paused.

“Do you just want to see my dick?” He wished his voice hadn’t come out so high pitched.

“I can close my eyes, if that makes it easier for you.” Gladio answered like he’d already factored his hesitance in, and then he did it; lashes fluttering down as he took in a deep breath, parting his lips.

Gladio really wanted to do this, for _him_.

It was easier without Gladio watching, pulling his dick and out holding it like he was at a urinal, ignoring the slight change in heft as he felt himself getting a little harder still.  
He didn’t really need to go to the bathroom but something about the cold air, his hand wrapped lightly around his cock, Gladio’s steady breathing as he sat there waiting; the image of Ignis burned into his brain.

It came out, not impressively, but in a steady enough stream that hit Gladio right in the crotch. Prompto hadn’t been aiming, and if he had he might have tried to go higher - might have aimed for the same open skin that Ignis had drenched, might have even dared to go higher; tried to see that tongue again.

“There we go.” Gladio’s voice is soft, but Prompto still feels it right in his guts, and he thanks every deity in existence that Gladio doesn’t see his cock jerk in his hand, flicking the stream a little higher, catching on Gladio’s lower stomach and dripping down under his belt. “Feel a little better?” Prompto realised he’d been holding his breath whilst he urinated and it all seemed to come out at once.

Gladio’s eyes were still closed, his lips still in that soft smile as he sat there, his lap soaking wet with piss.

And Prompto was just stood there with his dick in his hands, out in the open, sporting possibly the most intense erection he’d ever had in his life.

Fuck, there wasn’t even any competition.

“I-” Prompto managed to force a syllable out, mentally counting out the steps to the bathroom; through the balcony door, past Noct, open the bathroom door and lock himself inside. Possibly forever.

“You gonna go jerk off in the bathroom?” Gladio said, and Prompto just stared.

He still hadn’t opened his eyes, head quirked towards where Prompto was standing.

“I don’t-” know what else to do, was what he almost said, but the strength left him - he felt like there wasn’t a thought in his head, just the heat on his face and the blood in his dick.

“S’ok, I know.” Gladio said, and with his eyes still shut he reached out and grabbed at Prompto’s jacket, catching him off balance as he spun him around and pulled him down into his lap, facing out into the rain. 

Prompto whimpers, letting go of his dick to slap half-heartedly at Gladio’s arm.

“You can stay out here,” he murmurs, “let me take care of you.” Prompto didn’t think anyone had even been this close to him, he felt like his every atom only existed to feel the heat coming off Gladio. The chin on his shoulder, the thighs on either side of his own, the arm that was worming its way around his stomach, holding him tight. “You can pretend it’s whoever you like.” Gladio adds, and Prompto felt whatever hesitation he might have been clinging to turn to ashes as he leaned into Gladio’s chest.

“I can tell it’s you because you stink of piss.” he muttered half-heartedly, because it was true.

Maybe Ignis was right about staying more hydrated.

“Well whose fault is that?” Gladio responded in a deep rumble, chuckling as his free hand came to rest on Prompto’s thigh, inches away from his twitching cock.

“Are you g-gonna keep talking?” Prompto asked, his own hands were limp at his side, his elbows resting on the top of Gladio’s firm thighs.

“Not if you don’t want.” came the low reply, and Prompto tried to stifle his gasp with a fist as Gladio moved his hand to grasp his cock, everything suddenly focused on that one contact, and it felt so good it almost hurt.

Prompto wondered if Gladio knew this was the first time someone had touched him like this, wondered if it would make any difference to the other man. Should it have made a difference to _him_? That his first time was outside, and in the rain, and with a man he’d known for years holding him tight and stroking his cock slowly.

Too slowly.

“Please,” he managed to gasp, throwing his head back as Gladio gripped a little harder, moved a little faster, and as he looked up he saw that Gladio’s eyes were open now, looking down at him. Prompto gasped as the large hand on his dick let go for a second, hot skin replaced by cold air as Gladio quirked an eyebrow.

“You ok?” Prompto nodded, quickly and repeatedly as his words abandoned him again, digging his fingers into the leather of Gladio’s pants as he whimpered.

“You-” he gasped again, “you were looking.” Gladio’s fingers ghosted over his cock again as he pulled Prompto in tighter to his chest, like he was a ragdoll.

“Is that ok?” Prompto felt the words vibrate through his rib cage as much as he heard them. He looked directly ahead, into the cold night air above the deserted street below. Gladio’s hand was still, and Prompto couldn’t help the needy jerk of his hips. He wanted to hunch over and fuck into Gladio’s tight fist, but he didn’t want to leave the scorching heat of his lap, he wanted to turn over, too look at Gladio looking at him; to look at that mouth again. But as the movement on his dick started again, he decided to just sink into it, this feeling of being held, ofbeing taken care of. He wanted this to last forever.

But that would have been overestimating his stamina.

His orgasm hit him like a punch to the brain, and for a moment Prompto felt like he’d come apart at the seams, like he was nothing but a pile of soggy clothes in Gladio’s lap; rain and piss being joined by a not insurmountable amount of jizz.

It took Prompto a while to come back to himself, sensation returning to fuzzy feeling limbs, and a genuine discomfort at the smell of urine creeping up on him. Gladio tucked his dick back inside of his pants for him, fingers extra gentle when Prompto hissed at the over sensitivity, and then he hooked his other arm around Prompto’s waist, resting his chin on the top of Prompto’s head.

“You going to get a haircut anytime soon, Chocobo?” Gladio asked, blowing air through his lips to move stray blonde hairs away from his nose.

“Shut up” Prompto moaned, reality increasingly hard to ignore, as he covered his face in his hands and drew his knees up to his chest. “Don’t try and talk normal to me right now.”

“You wanna talk about this?” Gladio asks, voice innocent, as he lifts up the same hand that had been holding Prompto’s dick just a few moments ago, waving it in front of his face as he wiggled his sticky fingers in a manner so lewd Prompto had to screw his eyes shut.

“ _No_!” he answered through gritted teeth, squirming in place without actually trying to get up.

Gladio let out a grunt as Prompto pushed back and in an instant, Prompto went from being unaware of Gladio’s dick to being pinpoint focused on it.

He had left Gladio hanging, and he had no idea what to do about it.

“Do- do you want me to?” for the first time since this had started Prompto felt like he was actually choosing his own words, “Do you want me to, do something for you?” he didn’t know what he was offering, kind of hoped that Gladio would know - that he would tell Prompto how to make _him_ feel good, but instead he felt strong hands pull up at his armpits; urging him to stand.

Prompto struggled to his feet, knees knocking, and turned to face his friend, ready to offer again. Offer something, anything, but Gladio quirked another smile and shook his head before Prompto could get the words out.

“No worries,” he said, holding up a hand and stepping past Prompto to turn his face up into the rain, opening his mouth, which Prompto definitely didn’t stare at. He wanted to say something; to insist, to say that he owed him one, or maybe just thank Gladio for… whatever just happened. 

But instead, he noticed the pile of pillows that contained Prince Noctis Lucius Calem start to topple, the top of a dark head of hair peeking out, so what actually happened was that he yelped.

Gladio followed Prompto’s line of sight, chuckled, and then with a quickness that was becoming too familiar reached down, grabbed Prompto by the waist, and hauled him onto his shoulder.

Before jumping off the balcony.

Prompto tried his level best not to shriek as he found himself tumbling through the air in Gladio’s grasp, and made sure to get a few good hits in with flailing fists before Gladio popped him down on his feet, holding a finger to his lips.

“We went for a walk, you and me, hm?” he said, leaning in close again; and if Prompto had imagined ever getting used to hearing that voice so close this made him think again. It was different now, eye to eye with no territory left untouched between them. Prompto nodded, and when Gladio turned to walk back towards the hotel entrance, he followed close behind. Gladio’s pants got very tight in wet weather, not leaving much to the imagination.

There was still some untouched territory, Prompto supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this story two and a half years ago, but I've been inspired to try again recently. So now its time to reveal that it's actually supposed to be a five part series with yet more to come.
> 
> For my wife, in any case.


End file.
